Hogwarts: a history
by throughDeesEyes
Summary: Hogwarts: A History is book one in the Origins series. Book one focuses on how the Founders built Hogwarts and about the rift that tore them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Origins

Book One: Hogwarts: A History

By Through Dee's eyes

Summary: Hogwarts: A History is book one in the Origins series. Book one focuses on how the Founders built Hogwarts and about the rift that tore them apart.

Disclaimer: This is a work of FanFiction. The names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's or my imagination or have been used in a fictitious manner and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. J. K. Rowling owns the characters except for the characters that I created, I'm just borrowing her creations.

Chapter 1 notes: the wise owl, James and Millly are my creations.

Chapter 1.

The two women walked silently through the thick layer of snow. The snow storm (which had gone on for 2 days) was finally over though grey clouds hovered above them.

The silence was broken when Helga Hufflepuff spoke. "So Rowena, what is this plan that you have come up with?" Helga asked her friend. Helga Hufflepuff was a round and plump woman. She had red hair, shining blue eyes and white skin.

"I think that it is best if we wait for the others to join us first before I reveal anything about it Helga." Rowena Ravenclaw replied speaking in a pronounced Scottish accent. Rowena had black hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

Helga sighed, "as you wish Roe."

"I knew you'd see it my way and don't call me Roe, my name is Rowena."

"Sorry Roe," Helga replied, smirking. "I just wish we weren't meeting in a seedy location like the wise owl."

"As I've said to you before, it is seedy that is true but there is less of a chance of being overheard. I know the tavern owner. James and his wife Milly are good people."

The two approached the tavern where their meeting was to take place. Helga sniffed as she spotted the tavern for the first time. A sign hung from the door. On the sign was a picture of an owl and underneath the picture were words which were written in blocky letters: "The Wise Owl." The Wise Owl was the name of the tavern. It's grimy wooden walls had flakes of paint peeling away from their surface and it looked old and run down.

The women reached the building and Rowena knocked upon the door. Helga glanced at the sign and she glanced uneasily at the eye of the owl on the sign. It seemed to be glaring at her with disapproval.

After a few moments of silence, the door opened a crack. The two women could see a sliver of the man in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" the male voice asked from behind the door. He couldn't see the two women clear enough yet (due to the door that stood between them) to know who they were. Rowena knew the man by his raspy voice.

"It is me, Rowena." Rowena said through the crack in the door.

"Ah, hello "it is me Rowena", come in." Helga sniffed at the man's failed attempt at humour. The door opened fully and Helga saw the man glancing admiringly up at her. His gaze then flicked towards her friend.

He had brown hair (which had flecks of grey in it), watery blue eyes and a pudgy face and hands. He wiped his hands on a cloth draped over his arm and then he held one of his pudgy hands out to Rowena who shook it. "It is great to see you Miss Rowena." James (the tavern owner) smiled as he let go of Rowena's hand.

"It is great to see you too James. Have the others arrived yet?" Rowena asked James.

"No Miss Rowena, Mr. Salazar and Mr. Godric have not arrived yet, but I think they'll be here soon." James replied. Rowena hoped so, she wanted her friends to hear about her plan and she hoped they'd be interested in helping her with it.

"I take it that this lovely young woman is Miss Helga?" James asked, glancing once more over at Helga.

"Yes, this is Helga." Rowena replied and James held out his hand so she could shake it. Helga reluctantly shook his hand, the man seemed nice enough she supposed.

"Just Helga will be fine, James." Helga said, she knew the man was only being polite by saying Mr. and Miss before their names, but it somewhat irritated her.

"Very well, 'just Helga.' Please, come in. Your private meeting room has already been prepared." James smiled at the two women and Helga scowled at another failed attempt at humour from James. Rowena glanced reprovingly at her.

"Thank you James." Rowena said as James let go of Helga's hand.

"Any time, please, follow me ladies." James stepped back and the two women stepped into the tavern.

Voices could be heard from the common room. James stopped outside a room which was half way down the corridor on the right hand side.

"This is the room." He took a set of keys from his belt and glanced at them. Then he chose a small silver key and put it into the lock. The key turned in his hand and the doors handle glowed for a brief moment. Despite her dislike of such places; Helga was curious about the glowing door handle. The glow finally diminished.

"What was that?" she asked James curiously.

"A password shield." He smiled.

"A what?" she asked.

"It is a password shield: it gives the key holder confirmation that the key fits and that you have permission to enter the room. No one else can use the key to open the door as it is linked to me."

'Interesting, I wonder how they work, perhaps I'll ask James about that later.' Helga loved shields and complicated spells.

James opened the door and then he stepped back to allow the two women to enter the room first. It was a medium sized room. In the middle of the room stood a large table with four chairs. On the tables surface was an hourglass.

"When people utilize the meeting rooms, they are given set times to use them." James explained as he tapped his wand once on the hourglass. "You have 2 hours to use the room, starting from now. Miss Rowena already knows this, of course."

"Oh, I see." Helga appreciated the fact that he was explaining things, purely for her benefit.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" James called.

"James," a woman said as she stood in the doorway, "they are here." Rowena sighed with relief and Helga smiled.

"Good, thank you Milly, please, send them in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

James' wife Milly nodded and she left the room. Five minutes later, she returned with the two men following behind her. Milly let the two men enter the room and she stood in the doorway once more.

"Mr. Godric, Mr. Salazar, how good to see you both." James said smiling.

"It is good to see you to James." Godric said and Salazar didn't say anything; but he nodded slightly.

"Milly will get you some refreshments that is if you'd like them." James said with a glance in the maid's direction.

"I'll have a butterbeer please Milly." Helga said.

"I'll have a cup of tea, white with two sugars. Thank you Milly." That request came from Rowena.

Godric asked for water and Salazar asked for coffee: he liked his coffee black. Milly turned and left and James excused himself, closing the door behind him.

The friends talked about general topics until Milly returned. A tray hovered in front of her and on it were the four drinks, sandwitches and cake.

"Thank you Milly," Godric said, smiling. Milly smiled back at him and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, what is this about Roe?" Godric Gryffindor asked after Milly closed the door. Godrick had red hair, green eyes and pale skin.

"Don't call me Roe!"

"Sorry Roe, I mean Rowena." Godric looked apologetic. "Why don't you tell me about your plan, then?"

"Very well, I was wondering, how do you three feel about creating a magical school?"

"A magical school?" Godric asked, looking interested.

"Yes, to teach young Witches and Wizards about magic. We can teach them how to use it and how to control it." Rowena said, she sounded excited.

"I like the idea," Helga said, sounding just as excited as Rowena, "How will we go about it?"

"I think we should build a castle somewhere that is in a remote area."

"A castle, Rowena, do you realise that that could take years to build?" Salazar Slytherin said glancing at Rowena. Salazar had black eyes and black hair (which was turning grey) and he had a long thin white beard that fell almost to the bottom of his sweeping black robes. Around his neck, he wore a locket which was emblazoned with the letter S.

"Yes, I do, but I'm sure we could do it if we plan it carefully." Rowena replied.

"I suppose." Salazar agreed. "What would we call this castle?" Salazar asked her.

Rowena had chosen the name for the castle and it had stuck with her. "Hogwarts." Rowena replied.

"Hogwarts," Helga said, as if she was getting used to the name, "I like it." She smiled.

"Where did you come up with such a name Roe?" Godric asked.

"Don't… call… me… Roe!" Rowena said through gritted teeth. She hated it when people called her Roe.

"Sorry Rowena." Godric said, at least he apologised when she told him not to do so, unlike the others who called her that awful name.

"Anyway," Godric said after he cleared his throat, "how did you come up with the name Hogwarts?"

"I dreamt that a warty hog led me to a lake on a cliff and to be honest, that is where I want to build the castle."

"So you have a location in mind, then?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, I do. It is fifteen minutes away from Dufftown in a remote area in Scotland. I remember that when I was a child, my family and I used to go to Dufftown during holiday season. I visited the area several times after mother died. I always wondered why no one lived there but I never knew until I was in my twenties."

"Will you tell us about what you found out?" Godric asked her curiously.

"Of course. I went there not long after my mother died and I discovered that there was a seer living in Dufftown. I visited her and she had told people that the area was to stay remote for one day, a school would be built for young Witches and Wizards. Little did I know that I was the one who would want to build this school?"

Godric let out a low whistle of surprise. "So your dream reminded you of the seer's words and here we are."

"Here we are." Rowena agreed.

"I forgot about seeing the seer until after I'd arranged the meeting and I became even more excited at the prospect of building Hogwarts, as I call it."

"You know," Salazar said glancing at Rowena, "I think Hogwarts is a fitting name for the school."

"So do I." Godric and Helga said together, agreeing with Salazar.

"So you will help me then?" Rowena asked her three friends.

They all nodded and she smiled. Rowena hardly smiled, but when she did, it made her face look even more beautiful.

Salazar felt a pang of longing for the smiling woman sitting across from him. Little did Rowena know that he was madly in love with her, gods, he wanted her… She would be his, he knew it.

The four friends began to plan how they would go about building the school. They all decided they would be teachers but employ others in the future. They would use magic (obviously) to build the school but discuss the rules and other details at another time. The hourglass on the table made a sound like tinkling glass. Rowena jumped.

"It looks like our time is up." Salazar said. Just then, as if to confirm his statement, James knocked on the door and Rowena sighed.

"Don't worry Rowena, we can plan more another time." Godric said with a smile on his face.

"I suppose." Rowena sighed. She was really getting obsessed about Hogwarts and was proud she was the one who had come up with the idea in the first place.

"Come in." Salazar said and James opened the door. He walked into the room and glanced at the now closed notebook, pens and ink which hadn't been on the table before.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have others who want to use the room."

"It is fine James." Rowena said standing up. The others stood up too. They all said bye to James then filed out of the room. The history of Hogwarts had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was several weeks after the first meeting regarding Hogwarts. Rowena sat in her home office, drawing a map of the interior layout of Hogwarts. Her head was lowered and her forehead was creased. She yawned and stretched.

She had worked late into the night on multiple occasions and like now, she didn't realise that dawn had arrived. She was so focused on what she was doing, that she didn't hear Salazar enter the house. The four friends each had a key to one anothers houses in case of immergencies.

A few days after their meeting, Helga had secretly visited James at 'The Wise Owl' and he showed her how the keys were made and he again showed her how they worked. She made keys in his presence after she had told him the reason for wanting to make them. Afterwards, she had set up an unexpected meeting at her house and she had triumphantly handed the keys to her three friends and they all appreciated the fact that the keys were password protected, so only certain people who had access to the key and password could enter a home.

Rowena jumped when she felt a gentle, warm hand on her left shoulder.

"What… Who?" She asked, not looking at the owner of the hand. She wanted to keep working.

"Roe, are you alright? We haven't heard from you for several days. I thought I'd come and check up on you in person." Salazar said, rubbing her shoulder without knowing that he was doing so.

Rowena wanted to sigh with pleasure at the feeling of Salazar's hand rubbing her shoulder, but she didn't.

"Don't call me Roe Salazar, you know I hate it and I'm fine, just… working."

Salazar put his other hand on her other shoulder and began to massage her shoulders simultaneously.

Rowena could feel some of the tention leaving her body as her friend gently massaged her aching shoulders. How was it that Salazar always knew what she wanted or needed exactly when she wanted it or needed it?

She was too tired to ponder that answer but Salazar knew the answer to her unspoken question: he loved her.

"Rowena, we've all been worried about you." Salazar stepped away from her and he glanced down at the piece of paper on the surface of the desk in front of her.

"Like I said Salazar, I'm fine. I just want to start building Hogwarts," Rowena replied around a yawn.

"There is no rush." Salazar replied, noticing that the map seemed to be the interior layout of a castle.

"I know, but I want it to be built before I die."

"It will be built in no time." Salazar gently touched her arm. She looked up at him properly for the first time since he entered her office and the look in her eyes was one of curiosity. She had glimpsed a look in his black eyes but she didn't know what that look meant. The look was one of longing.

Quickly, he removed his hand. He felt as if his skin was burning but not in an unpleasant way.

"Why don't you come into the living room and I'll make you some food and drink?" he asked, glancing down at the floor.

Rowena sighed. "Very well." She stood up and then she winced.

"How long have you been sitting here?" he asked her, putting a hand under her arm to steady her.

"A few hours." She glanced at his hand. The man seemed fond of touching her but she wanted to know why.

"Rowena, that is not a good thing to do, you need to stretch and move around."

Rowena wanted to ask him: 'How do you know what is and what isn't good for me?' but she kept her mouth shut as they walked out of the office and into the living room.

She knew that Salazar was only looking out for her and she appreciated that, she really did, but she wanted to begin to build Hogwarts. She felt that her friends, while interested weren't as devoted to the idea as she was.

Salazar lead her to her four seater sofa and she sank down gratefully into its soft cushions.

"Would you like a hot drink?" Salazar said as Rowena relaxed into the sofa's comfortable embrace.

"Yes, please. I'll have a coffee. I think I need to stay awake so I can get back to work…"

"I think," Salazar said with a mock stern look, "that you should have a cup of tea and get to sleep.

Rowena sighed, there was no point arguing with the man, he was a skilled debator and she was well aware of this fact.

"Fine." Rowena winced. She sounded like a spoilt child. "I'm sorry Salazar, I just want to put all my attention and focus into Hogwarts. I've never felt this sort of drive or motivation before and I want to do as much as I can to ensure that it is completed."

Salazar wished she'd put all her attention and focus into him but she was obsessed about Hogwarts and he knew that. He couldn't blame her for being excited and focused.

"I understand Rowena. You do need to take care of yourself as well though." 'And me…' Salazar wished he could add that unspoken thought but he didn't.

"I know but when I start something, I like to finish it."

That had always been Rowena's attitude: she'd

never give up on a project once she had started it.

"I know Rowena, I know. Hogwarts will be built and we'll all be teachers and we'll all help the children to become great Witches and Wizards."

It was nice to have a friend like Salazar, even if he did drag you away from your important projects. Rowena sighed softly. She knew that he was just looking out for her and she'd do the same for him as well.

Salazar moved towards the kitchen. "I'll make you a cup of tea." Rowena nodded.

They were close friends and Salazar did not need to be reminded every visit about her tea preferences anymore.

"I'll be back in a minute." Salazar disappeared into the kitchen and Rowena closed her eyes.

Rowena did not have a House-Elf. Her family had owned one but he had died of old age. Rowena liked her independence and didn't want to rely on anyone, not even a House-Elf.

She was so tired that she hadn't even protested to Salazar offering to make her a cup of tea. If she was more awake, she'd have made one for them both but Salazar was right, she was working herself to destruction and she honestly didn't mind him giving her all of his attention.

she wanted to put all her attention into a project such as Hogwarts because she was avoiding the fact that she had romantic feelings towards Salazar and she was scared that he didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to tell him how she felt and then be made to look like a fool when he told her that he didn't feel the same way. She automatically assumed that he had no feelings for her.

Rowena's mother had always told her that she didn't need a man to make her happy and until now Rowena had agreed with her mother, but then again; how did she know? Rowena had never been in a relationship and she didn't know what being in one would be like, but she heard that people could be and were very happy when with someone else.

Salazar was a good man and he wanted the best for Rowena. That (and his feelings for her) and the very idea she had had was why Salazar had agreed to help Rowena and the others with Hogwarts.

Rowena heard the whistle of the kettle and she pressed her back into the sofa. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, was the face of Salazar.


End file.
